Hero Academia's Maelstrom
by D-nasty
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the son of heroes Gemini Minato Namikaze and Aquarius Kushina Uzumaki dreams of being a hero and fighting for what's right with his best friend Izuka Midoriya. But when his father is murdered Naruto makes a vow to carry his will and become the best hero there is and protect what's important to him. Villains beware, cause a hero like no other is coming.
1. Forces of Nature

Chapter 1 Forces of Nature

"Stop this Katsuki!" A 4 year old girl shouted standing in front of a injured kid that was down on the ground. She was peach skin having messy dark green hair that had black shadows reaching her shoulders with green eyes and four symmetrical freckles on both cheeks under her eyes wearing white sundress, black shorts, and white shoes. This little girl is Izuka Midoriya.

"What could you do to stop me, Deku? After all you don't have a quirk." A 4 year old boy grinned evilly with his two flunkies that were the same age by his sides. He was peach skin having spiky ash blonde hair with red eyes wearing a black shirt, blue shorts, and brown shoes. This little boy is Katsuki Bakugo.

It was another day in Japan and right now Izuka was defending a kid from her former friend Katsuki who ever since discovered his quirk a superhuman ability became as real jerk.

"Yeah! Most kids our age have found our quirks, but you haven't!" One of the flunkies snickered a chubby kid with red bat wings on his back allowing him to fly.

"How pathetic!" The other flunkie laughed a tall kid with stone hands.

"I may not have a quirk, but at least I don't abuse them like you guys are! Picking on those just because you can! The way I see it you don't deserve them!" Izuka shouted.

"What was that, Deku?!" Katsuki roared throwing his right hand forward making a small firework appear before it resulted in an explosion come from his hand and knocked Izuka down on the ground all scuffled up. "HA! Look at you! On the ground like the pathetic loser you are!" He chuckled.

"Listen, you need to get out of here. I'll keep their focus on me." Izuka whispered to the kid behind her making him nod his head before he got up and ran off.

"Hey! That kid's getting away!" The tall flunkie shouted.

"Not for long!" The chubby flunkie said about to give chase.

"Not on my watch!" Izuka said running up to the chubby kid and tackled him to the ground before she started punching him in the face left and right. "Bullies like you make me sick!"

"You witch!" The tall flunkie shouted running up to Izuka and punched her in the face sending her flying to the ground.

"Now your gonna get it!" The chubby flunkie yelled flying to Izuka and kicked her across the face making her stagger back.

"That was a bad move, Deku!" Katsuki ran up to Izuka and punched her in the chest and sending an explosion having Izuka skid through the ground getting more banged up.

"D-Dang it..." Izuka groaned trying to get up.

"Make her hurt boys." Katsuki grinned snapping his fingers.

"With pleasure." The flunkies grinned walking towards her.

"Back off!" A stream of fire blocked the flunkies path surprising them as they fell to the ground in shock. Everyone turned to see a 5 year old kid that was tan skin having spiky golden blonde hair with ocean blue eyes wearing a red shirt, black pants, and orange shoes as a trail of smoke was coming out of his mouth making them know that's where the fire came from. This little boy is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Naru-kun!" Izuka smiled.

"Uzumaki." Katsuki growled.

"Bakugo." Naruto seethed before turning to Izuka in conern. "You alright Izu-chan? Not too banged up?"

"I'm alright, Naru-kun." Izuka said sitting up.

"Stay out of this Uzumaki." The tall flunkie said.

"Yeah. This doesn't concern you." The chubby flunkie said.

"When you start attacking my friends it does." Naruto frowned walking in front of Izuka protectively.

"I don't understand why you still bother yourself with a quirkless freak." Katsuki snorted.

"She's my friend that's why. Something you forgotten when you developed your quirk and became arrogant, you jerk." Naruto said.

"Please with my quirk I'm more powerful and special than anyone in the class!" Katsuki grinned.

"Too bad I'm always there to show you up." Naruto smirked.

That comment made Katsuki growl in anger.

"Make that Uzumaki hurt bad!" Katsuki shouted.

"Got it!" Both flunkies said charging at Naruto.

"Stand back Izu-chan. This won't take long." Naruto said looking at Izuka who nodded her head.

Naruto then ran right up to the flunkies and puched the tall one in the gut with his right fist causing him to bend over before jumping up and swiftkicked the chubby one across the face with his left leg stunning him. When Naruto landed he reared his head back taking a large breath of air before firing a stream of flames from his mouth engulfing the flunkies and knocking them to Katsuki's feet groaning in pain.

"That leaves you, Katsuki." Naruto said.

"You'll find out I won't be so easy to defeat." Katsuki growled.

Naruto and Katsuki ran at each other and slammed their fists together resulting in a collision of fire and explosion, Katsuki then kicked with his left leg while firing an explosion to give it an extra kick, while Naruto engulfed his own left leg in fire and kicked his own leg making them smash into each other. Katsuki then turned around and backkicked his right leg that was exploded enhanced at Naruto who blocked it with his arms and retallied with his right fist in flames and punched his foe in the face making him stagger back.

Growling in anger Katsuki thrusted his hands out and launched explosion at Naruto who had fire swirl around his arms and spun around in a firey tornado making both attacks result in a explosion and a dust cloud covered everything. Katsuki coughed and waved his hand trying to see through but was unprepared as Naruto came through the smoke his whole body covered in flames and headbutted him in the chest launching him through the air and into the ground in extreme pain.

"D-Darn you..." Katsuki growled trying to get up.

"Let that be a lesson to you and your punks. Don't bully my friends." Naruto frowned before turning around and walked towards Izuka who could only look at her friend in awe.

"Sugoi! Naru-kun, you were totally awesome!" Izuka gushed.

"What do you expect, Izu-chan. I've been training with my quirk since I discovered it." Naruto smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"Hehe, true." Izuka giggled.

"Come on. Let's get you back to Kaa-chan and Inko-chan and get you patched up." Naruto said helping Izuka up and they left the park.

All the while leaving Katsuki and his flunkies defeated on the ground as their leader growled in anger at his defeat.

 **At A Compound House**

In a living room Izuka was sitting on a couch being patched up by a woman while Naruto was sitting in a comfy chair across from then a little ways. The woman was peach skin having green hair that reached her back that had a small bun in the back with green eyes a slime frame with C-cup breasts wearing a pink long sleeved turtle neck, a purple skirt that stopped at her ankles, and white shoes. This woman is Inko Midoriya, Izuka's mother.

"Honestly that boy Katsuki has become quite a troublemaker since he devolped his quirk." Inko frowned putting a bandage on Izuka's left cheek.

"Tell me about it, Inko-chan. All that praise he got when he got his quirk done went to his head." Naruto sighed crossing his arms.

"It makes me ashamed that me and Naru-kun were ever friends with him in the first place." Izuka huffed.

"There's some things that are out of our hands. Especially with how people turn out." Everyone looked to see another woman walking into the living room standing behind Naruto's chair. The woman was fair skin having crimson red hair that reached her thighs with purple eyes a slender frame with DD-cup breasts wearing a cream colored dress with a green apron over it and red shoes. This woman is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto's mother.

"Yeah, but I have a strong quirk just like Katsuki and I didn't turn into a bastard." Naruto said looking at Kushina.

"That's because we raised you better than that sweetie." Kushina giggled rubbing Naruto's head making him chuckle.

"Naru-kun has such an amazing quirk. Makes me wish I could have one." Izuka sighed depressed.

"You will honey." Inko said.

"But you heard that doctor the other day. It's impossible for me to have a quirk." Izuka said looking at Inko.

"That doctor doesn't know a dang thing!" Naruto shouted making Izuka and Inko look at him. "Don't nobody know my best friend more than me, and I know that Izuka has a quirk in her somewhere! It just hasn't manifested yet!"

"Sochi-kun is right!" Kushina nodded. "Izuka has shown great passion in wanting to become a hero growing up. It's that passion that I know will help her quirk come out!"

"See Naruto and Kushina know you have a quirk in you somewhere." Inko smiled looking at her daughter.

"B-But what if I don't. And if I do what is it's useless." Izuka stuttered.

"Remember the things I've told you and Naruto, Izuka. Any quirk can be useful in the right hands." Everyone looked to see a man walking in the living room standing beside Kushina. The man was peach skin having spiky blonde hair with blue eyes wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, blue pants, and yellow shoes. This man was Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father.

Izuka had tears in her eyes at the people she held dear to her believing in that she had a quirk.

"Arigatou, minna." Izuka smiled gratefully.

"Come on Izu-chan. Let's go upstairs and play Super Smash Bros Brawl. We'll see you can even the score. 9 to 8." Naruto smirked getting off the chair.

"You know I will, Naru-kun." Izuka grinned getting off the couch.

Naruto and Izuka ran off laughing with the adult smiling after them.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto and Izuka were taking a stroll down a neighborhood.

"So the training with Minato-san and Kushina-san still going good?" Izuka asked.

"Yeah. They may be slavedrivers, but I know they're doing it for my benefit. After all I plan to a great hero like them." Naruto grinned rolling his right arm around.

"Must be lucky. Being the child of two strong heroes." Izuka sighed.

"I love them and they love me, that's enough. Plus they're proud of me wanting to follow in their footsteps." Naruto said before wrapping his right arm around Izuka's shoulders. "Besides, Tou-chan said you can join in on my training once you unleashed your quirk."

"Thanks, Naru-kun." Izuka smiled.

"No prob, Izu-chan." Naruto grinned.

"By the way did you name your quirk yet?"

"Yep, I decided to call it Dragon Force."

"Why that?"

"Cause of my quirk's power."

"Naru-kun, just because you can spew out fire from her mouth and all around your body doesn't mean you have the force of a dragon."

"I thought that too. But once you count how I fight with my quirk it does have a nice ring to it."

"If you say so."

"Plus I found out something even cooler about my quirk."

"What's that?"

Naruto took his arm off Izuka's shoulders and brought up before it was engulfed in flames confused Izuka who saw thise before but she was shocked when red scales started to appear from his fingertips to his forearm as his nails turned into black claws.

"Whoa..." Izuka breathed.

"Yeah as you can see I can grow scales too. I found out when I got really angry one time and they started appearing on my body. I don't know the full extent of them, but when I look at them they look like..." Naruto explained.

"Dragon scales." Izuka finished.

"Right, hence the name Dragon Force." Naruto nodded pulling his power back as the scales vanished, his claws turned back into nails, and his fire dispersed.

"I guess there's more to your quirk than meets the eye, Naru-kun." Izuka said.

"Yeah. Meaning if I work hard on his I can become as strong as Minato-Tou-chan and Kushina-Kaa-chan." Naruto smiled at Izuka.

"I know you will." Izuka smiled right back.

"Did I hear right?" Naruto and Izuka looked ahead of them to see a 15 year old boy standing a few feet away from them. He was fair skin having orange hair in a mohawk with yellow eyes wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it, black pants, and black boots. Right now he was smirking at Naruto. "You're actually the child of Gemini Minato Namikaze and Aquarius Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Yeah." Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"You must think you're really funny kid. Claiming to being the son of two great heroes." The teen said walking up to Naruto and Izuka.

"He is the son of Minato and Kushina." Izuka said.

"Besides what's it to you?" Naruto frowned.

"The name's Stone Logan. I'm a fan of Gemini and Aquarius, and I won't have some low-rated punk tarnishing their names by claiming to be their son." Stone frowned glaring.

"W-What?" Izuka muttered in fear.

"Izu-chan get behind me." Naruto said putting his arm and bringing Izuka behind him.

"Let me show you what happens to liars." Stone grinned savagely as his pupils and teeth turned into slits and fangs bringing up his hands as they turned to steel claws.

"B-B-But we're not lying." Izuka stuttered.

"ROOAARR!" Stone roared running at the kids and thrusted out his claws.

"Move!" Naruto pushed Izuka out the way as he grabbed Stones claws with his hands but the force of the charge made both Naruto and Stone go through a wall that was behind them into a junkyard.

"Naruto!" Izuka shouted getting up and running towards her friend.

Stone was still running slamming Naruto through junk before he was slammed into a turned over car making it dent.

"What's wrong son of Gemini and Aquarius? Not feeling too cocky?" Stone smirked.

"I was never cocky, you jerk! And I am the son of Gemini and Aquarius!" Naruto shouted bringing his right leg up that was on fire and kicked Stone under his chin making him stagger back before getting himself together and looked at Naruto.

"Like I said kid. I. Hate. LIARS!" Stone charged at Naruto again thrusting his right claws out.

"Tch." Naruto backflipped out the way making Stone's claws sink into the car as Naruto landed on said car before he leaped off it and slammed a flaming right fist on Stone cheek knocking them both on the ground.

Stone then swiped his left claws nailed Naruto making his fly through the air before rolling on the ground til he got in a kneeling position. Getting up Stone ran towards Naruto who ran up to him and the two began in a combat of steel claws and firey punches meeting attack after attack, inflicting pain on the other or dodging the others moves. Stone then slashed his right claws at Naruto who blocked it with his flaming left forearm but was unprepared for the spartan kick by his left foot to his chest knocking him to the ground.

Naruto was then assaulted by slash strikes all over his body by Stone's claws and he tried to lessen the blows by bringing his arms up and covering his body in fire, it worked by he still got slash marks all over his body. With a roar Naruto blasted the fire off his body making Stone backpeddle in surprise before the kid ran forward, jumped, and drop kicked him in the gut making the teen skid back across the junkyard.

"That all you got?" Stone grinned huffing.

"Not even close! **Flame Wheel!** " Naruto shouted barely winded before he jumped up and made fire come out his mouth, but instead of launching it from his mouth he curled himself forward in a flamming spinning wheel and charged at Stone who caught the attack but the force of it launched him and Naruto into a pile of junk making an explosion go off.

Away from them was Izuka who was watching the whole thing fearing for her best friend in the battle he was in.

 _"Naru-kun, please, please be careful. You're facing someone who is way older than both of us."_ Izuka prayed clasping her hands together.

Naruto jumped back out of the smoke and to the ground keeping his gaurd up for anything.

" **Razor Shower!** " A barrage of steel claws flew out of the smoke and pelted Naruto's body. Stone who had tears, cuts, and bruised all over his body while blood leaked from his mouth and the left side of his head then leaped towards Naruto and wrapped his left claws around his neck and lifted him up in the air chocking him. "You're good you liar. But I'm better." Stone smirked.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe I'm Minato and Kushina's son?" Naruto groaned.

"Because I won't believe that two great heroes decided to have a child while they were still at the top of their game. You're just a pretender trying to have their glory!" Stone shouted.

 _"This guy's delusional."_ Naruto thought.

"And I'm gonna make sure you learn about lying." Stone grinned chocking Naruto more who tried to pry himself out of his grasp.

Izuka looked in fear seeing Naruto being choked.

 _"Naru-kun!"_ Izuka cried as tears started to appear in her eyes.

Izuka saw the look in Naruto's eye showing he was in great pain and was trying to get out of the situation he was in.

Just then she started to get flashed of her and Naruto together.

 _When they first meet._

 _Playing together._

 _How he comforted her when she was the only kid that didn't develop a quirk._

 _Defending her bullies for picking on her._

 _Making her realize that Katsuki was the one to throw away their friendship and they were better off without his mean and arogant ass._

 _And when he said they'll be together always._

Izuka then glared at Stone getting a determined look in her eyes and unclasped her hands balling them into fists feeling something in her snap.

"Enough. Is. ENOUGH! RAAAA **AAAAH!** " Izuka shouted loudly as a hurricane blasted out of her body and twirled around her violently.

"What the?" Stone said turning his head to look at Izuka.

 _"Izu-chan?"_ Naruto thought in shock.

"Let Naruto GO!" Izuka shouted jumping forward rushing like the wind and nailed Stone in the chest making him let go of Naruto who fell on his butt as the teen rolled on the ground and slammed into a truck while Izuka landed on her feet. She then looked at Naruto with concern. "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"I'm fine. But Izuka, that was incredible." Naruto smiled.

"What was?" Izuka asked confused.

"You just unleashed your quirk!" Naruto shouted the smile never leaving his face.

Izuka's eyes wide before she looked at herself to see the hurricane was still surrounding her.

"I-I-I did." Izuka breathed amazed before looking at Naruto. "When I saw Stone chocking you I just wanted him to stop. Then something inside me snapped and I had to let it out."

"Told ya you had a quirk just waiting to be unleashed." Naruto winked giving her a thumbs up with his right hand.

"you little bitch." Stone growled standing up. "You just got yourself involved in this fight."

"Let's see what this quirk can do." Izuka said getting in a fighting position.

When Stone stepped forward Izuka disappeared before reappearing in front of him before punching him in the gut with her left fist making cough bending over before Izuka jumped up, spinned, and slammed her right foot down on his head causing Stone to fall on his hands and knees then Izuka uppercutted him with her right fist sending him flying in the air over a pile of junk as the hurricane started to vanish from her body.

"Holy crap, Izuka! That was badass!" Naruto said running up to her.

"I know! I still can't believe I did that!" Izuka gushed turning to Naruto.

"You fuckers!" Naruto and Izuka turned their heads to see Stone leap over the pike of junk rearing his claws back ready to strike. "You both are going to get him!"

"I don't think so! **Hurricane Wave!** " Izuka brought her hands up as thin tornados erupted from her fingertips and threw them down launching them at Stone who was got cut up in them cutting him up.

"This is payback! **Wildfire Tsunami!** " Naruto set his whole body ablaze spun around and spread his arms apart firing a firey tornado into Stone burning him up adding the pain.

When the attacks ended Stone was dropped on the ground.

"You little brats. I'm gonna get you." Stone promised trying to get up.

Naruto and Izuka looked at each other and smirked before they jumped back before they took a deep breath and reared their heads back.

" **Sky Roar!** "

" **Dragon Roar!** "

Izuka and Naruto fired a stream of wind and fire from their mouth as they combined into raging fire tornado and nailed Stone in the chest knocking him through into three piles of junk til he skidded through the ground knocked out. The two 4 year old were quite til they turned to one another with big smiles of their faces.

"Awesome!" They shouted high fiving.

"We were totally a tag team duo!" Izuka gushed.

"Yeah right we were. We we're forces of nature!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I still can't believe I unlocked my quirk." Izuka said looking at her hands as a small stream of wind twirled around them.

"I know! With your power it was the the sky itself was your ally. And you totally slayed that jerk." Naruto laughed before gasping. "That can be the name of your quirk!"

"What?" Izuka asked.

"Sky Slayer!" Naruto waving his hands out grinning.

"Sky Slayer..." Izuka muttered before smiling. "I like it. It has a nice feel to it."

 **Back At The Compound**

Kushina was in the kitchen making dinner while Minato was sitting in the chair reading a newspaper and Inko was watching tv.

"Dinner's almost ready." Kushina said.

"Thanks again for having me over you guys." Inko thanked.

"It's no trouble Inko-chan." Kushina waved off the thanks.

"Yeah. We know it's been hard to raise Izuka alone. Especially since you barely get any word from Hisashi." Minato said looking at Inko.

"I know. Sometimes I can't believe he chose taking a work post abroad instead of raising Izuka with me." Inko sighed.

"Any man who would chose to work far away from his wife and child doesn't deserve to be called a husband." Kushina huffed.

"I agree." Minato nodded in agreement.

 ***Ding Dong* *Ding Dong***

The adults look to the door hearing the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Minato said putting the newspaper down and walked towards the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Naruto and Izuka grinning at him while a police officer was standing behind them. "W-What?"

"I believe these two belong to you." The police officer said.

"Hey Tou-chan/Minato-san!" Naruto and Izuka waved.

"Why do you have a officer with you two? And Naruto what in the world happend to you?" Minato asked in concern.

"What's going on?" Kushina asked coming to the door with Inko right behind her.

"Your kids were attacked by a 15 year old teen boy with a beast-like quirk." The police officer said.

"Oh my god! Are you two alright?" Inko said looking at her daughter in with worry.

"We're fine Inko-chan. Me and Izuka kicked his butt six ways to sunday!" Naruto chuckled putting his hands behind his head.

"Wait Izuka fought the teen boy with you?" Minato asked.

"You bet! It was awesome especially since I unlocked my quirk." Izuka smiled.

"You unlocked your quirk?" Kushina asked surprise.

"Yeah!" Izuka nodded bringing her hands up and made small tornados appear in her hands. "See?"

"My baby finally discovered her quirk." Inko cried smiling with tears of joy running down her face.

"In a weird way it's like a wind version of my quirk." Naruto said.

"We decided to call it Sky Slayer." Izuka said.

"That sounds like a fearsome name." Kushina smiled.

"Now that Izuka has discovered her quirk, can she join in on the training?" Naruto asked his parents.

"I did say she could. But know that the training will be intense." Minato warned.

"I know. But Naruto's got months of training in from you when he discovered his quirk and he's already a powerhouse. That shows that the training is paying off. I want to be strong like that so not only will I have Naruto's back in a battle, I'll become a hero along with him." Izuka said looking determined.

"Well looks like she know what she's getting into Minato-kun." Kushina smiled.

"My baby will be dedicated to your training you guys." Inko said.

"Alright then." Minato grinned.

"Yatta!" Naruto and Izuka shouted.

"By the way officer, why were they fighting a 15 year old teen?" Kushina asked.

"According to these he didn't believe your son was your child and wanted to teach a 'liar' a lesson." The police officer said.

"Oh he did, huh?" Minato frowned.

"Don't worry he's already been apprehended. If you want we can even press charges." The police officer said.

"Believe me they will. They don't let anyone mess with their child." Inko said.

"You ready for this, Izu-chan?" Naruto grinned.

"Born ready, Naru-kun." Izuka smiled.

Both knowing training together was going to be worth it.

 **4 Years Later**

In a forest area there were booms going off every few minutes making the animals around there scatter in fright. Taking a closer look in the forest there were two children a 9 year old and a 8 year old having a brawl.

The first one was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze who grown quite alot. He was taller than the average 9 year old his hair was still the same but his body was more defined growing a little more muscle than an 9 year old should have giving him a tight lean fit. He was currently wearing a red martial arts gi, a black sash around the waist, black wristbands, and black shoes. And right now his hands and feet were on fire.

The second one was Izuka Midoriya who has grown alot as well. She was taller any normal 8 year old as well only being an inch shorter than Naruto her hair as grown too cause it now reached her upper back and was in a ponytail plus her body was a defined as Naruto's. She was currently wearing a green martial art gi, a white sash around her waist, white wristbands, and white shoes. And right now her hands and feet were covered with wind.

The training the two have gotten from Minato and Kushina have done wonders for them and has made the two quite strong for their age. When they take down bullies they use their pure strength, skills, speed, and agility as they feel dirtbags like them don't deserve to have their quirks wasted on them. Because of Izuka's improvement from the training kids their age think she's trying make up for not having a quirk and tried to pick on her more, but it always ended with them beaten and feeling shame afterwards. Katsuki has gotten more aggressive with both Naruto and Izuka but they always knock him down a peg with their powered will glares something they picked up from Kushina.

Not only has the training in powers and body paid off but the training in mind has as well. Naruto and Izuka were considered the smartest in their class and got top grades from all the studies they got from their parents and expanding their minds.

Right now it was another day and Naruto and Izuka decided to go and train in the forest.

Naruto and Izuka charged at one another and slammed their fists into each other creating a boom before colliding their legs together trying to push the other back before they jumped back.

" **Burning Dragon!** " Naruto pulled the fired from his hands and feet towards his mouth generating a spinning fireball before he launched it from his mouth.

" **Typhoon Boom!** " Izuka pulled the winds from her feet to her hands making the wind bigger and slammed them together firing a rush a wind from them.

The attacks smash into each other creating firey winds that went all over the place til it died down.

" **Flame Wheel!** " Naruto jumped up made fire out his mouth and curled up in a flamming spinning wheel and rushed at Izuka.

" **Sky Arrow!** " Izuka jumped up and cloaked her legs in a whirlwind before flying at Naruto with her legs out.

They collided creating an explosion before they jumped out of it and began battling each other in a rush of punches and kicks trying to one up against the other. Naruto punched at Izuka but she blocked it with her forearm before Izuka tried to dropkick him in the gut but Naruto blocked it with his knee. Naruto twirled around and backkicked Izuka across the face making her spin but she got herself together and slammed her fist in his gut, Izuka then tried to punch Naruto with her other hand but he got it before trying to strike her with his other hand but she caught it as well.

Naruto and Izuka then slammed their knees together resulting in a boom before they repeated the progess with their other knees then the other going into a cycle of knee slam booming action. They then slammed their forheads together before they backflipped away from each other and landed on the ground easing their breaths from the rush of the fight.

"One more attack before we call it a day?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Izuka agreed.

" **Humming Dragon!** " Naruto covered his body in fire that took the form of a dragon before he flew forward.

" **Sky Phoenix!** " Izuka covered her body in wind that took the form of a phoenix before she flew forward.

They bursted into each other trying to get to the other before they were engulfed in a explosion of wind and fire that went on for minutes. When it died down Izuka was on her knees huffing and puffing while Naruto was standing tall evening out his breath calmly.

"T-That collision w-was something." Izuka huffed getting her breath back.

"Yeah, it was." Naruto smiled before seeing ember flames around the area. "At least my fire wasn't as destructive as he was before." He said remembering there was a time his fire cause callateral damage an effected that his powers were growing stronger.

"You're telling me." Izuka said standing up. "Anyway you should probably do something about the fire before it spreads."

"On it." Naruto nodded before he took a deep breath sucking up air before suddenly the flames around the area started to come to Naruto and were sucked up into his mouth til they were all gone. Naruto burped excess fired before sighing in content. "Ah, fire. Gives that spicy flavor."

"I still find it weird how you can eat fire and replenish your strength." Izuka said placing her hands on her hips.

"Like you got your right to talk. You can do the same thing for air with your wind powers." Naruto retorted crossing his arms.

"True." Izuka muttered.

"Anyway we should probably get back." Naruto said.

The duo then started to walk making their way out the forest before making their way into town and heading on their now shared home.

See after seeing Inko's marraige life not improving Kushina talk her into getting a divorce letting her get custody of Izuka but they lost the house since they only had it cause of Hisashi. But they didn't have to worry since the Uzumaki Namikaze family offered to let them stay with them and since then they have lived wonderful lives.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Izuka asked.

"Kaa-chan said she was making lasagna." Naruto said.

"Been awhile since we had that."

"I know. I crave it almost as much as ramen and pizza."

"Well duh. You tend to go overboard when your eating it."

"No I don't."

"Naruto. You always cried tears of joy and eat it like it's your last meal."

"Well what about you when we have cheese tua casserole."

"T-That's different!"

Naruto and Izuka continued to talked til they made it home and walked through the door.

"We're home!" They shouted.

But they stopped in their tracks when they saw a police officer standing in front of Kushina and Inko as the former was crying into the latters shoulder who was comforting her.

"Kushina-chan?" Izuka asked.

"What's wrong?" Naruto wondered.

The police officer looked down with regret as Inko looked sad and Kushina cried harder.

"Son, I have some news about your father." The police officer said looking at Naruto.

"What's wrong with Tou-chan?" Naruto asked having a feeling a dread come over him.

"He was murdered today by a villian." The police officer said gravely.

Izuka gasped in shock and looked at Naruto to he was shocked as well with tears flowing down his eyes.

It was a sad day today.

Symbolizing the day that Gemini Minato Namikaze...

Was killed.

 **Two Weeks Later; At A Graveyard**

It was raining as people attended the funeral of Minato dressed in black tuxes and dresses. Friends, loved ones, colleagues, and acquaintances were all there for the lost of someone dear to them.

Kushina was kneeling in front of Minato's grave as the coffin was being lowered bowing her head and giving a prayer with Inko behind her hand on her shoulder. Behind them stood Naruto who was being comforted by Izuka who was holding his hand.

When the pastor came and said a few words along with everyone else who was close to Minato they all gave one more prayer for Minato and everyone began to leave.

All but Naruto who stayed behind and kneeled down to his fathers grave while Kushina, Inko, and Izuka looked on from behind him as the rain began to fade.

 _"Tou-chan... I don't know what to really do without you. You've always given me strength, supported me, played with me, loved me, and were the best father I could ask for. But now that you're gone me and Kaa-chan are hurting and we lost a piece of ourselves."_ Naruto thought closing his eyes as tears came down them.

He didn't say or think anything for ten minutes til he opened his eyes that were blazing with conviction.

 _"I promise you this, Tou-chan. I'll become stronger, strong enough to protect Kaa-chan, Inko-chan, Izuka-chan, and everyone else that I will hold dear to me. I will be the strongest hero that ever was. If it's within my power I'll prevent anyone else to lose a loved one like we did with you. But most of all I'll avenge you and take down the person who killed you. And I won't let the anger and vengance consume me, cause I know you wouldn't want me to. I'll carry your hero's will from now on. You can bet on that."_ Naruto got up and gave one more prayer to his father before walking away.

 _"I know you'll do well, my son."_

Naruto's eyes widen and he turned around to see a sunlight piercing through the clouds and he could've sworn his saw a image of Minato smiling down at him with faith, love, and confidence before it vanished.

Seeing that his father trusted him Naruto raised his left hand and closed it into a fist as it blazed with fire. He turned to Kushina, Inko, and Izuka and smiled at them as they smiled back feeling his as if feeling the will of Minato being passed on down to him.

 _"I will show the world not to mess with a hero maelstrom."_ Naruto grinned.

* * *

Before I forget here is the harem: Kushina, Inko, Izuka (Female Izuku), Ochaco, Momo, Kyoka, Rei, Toru, Tsuyu, Mina, Nemuri, Mei, Itsuka, Nejire, Yu, Nana, and Himiko.


	2. Path to Greatness

**Well as ya'll know today is my birthday and for a treat the 2nd chapter is here. As for the voters:**

 **Yes for Mitsuki 41%**

 **Yes for Shoto 38%**

 **No for Shoto 11%**

 **No for Mitsuki 8%**

 **So Mitsuki and a female Shoto wins it.**

 **Also there has been additions to the harem. Read the story and you'll see them down below.**

 **Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Path to Greatness

"Alright, listen up! Since you are all in the third grade of middle school now it's right time for you to think about your future." The teacher said with a flourish as he held a stack of papers in his hand. He was grinning from ear to ear. "I will now distribute your career aspiration documents but at least, for the most part, you all have the ambition of being heroes, right?" He asked with his grin as he threw the stacks of paper into the air.

The response of his class was a roar of approval as everyone gave a demonstration of their quirks.

At a pair of desks next to each other were a 16 year old boy messing around on his phone and 15 year old girl writing in a notebook.

The boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze being the tallest boy in school next to a certain someone having grown his hair out more as it was now reached his shoulders with a short spiky ponytail in the back with bangs framming his face like Minato's use to, he now had an very muscular figure without being overly so with a hidden six-pack, a perfect mix of power and speed. For clothes he wore the male middle school uniform consisting of a white short sleeved shirt with a black blazer over it, black pants, and black combat shoes.

The girl was Izuka Midoriya also being the tallest girl in school still being only an inch shorter than Naruto her hair was long tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, she now had a very tight slender figure with a hidden four-pack and CC-cup breasts. For clothes she wore the female middle school uniform consisting of a white short sleeved shirt with a black blazer over it, black skirt, knee high white socks, and brown dress shoes. (She looks like a green haired Akeno from Highschool DxD)

"Everyone sure is roudy about being heroes." Naruto whispered listening while keeping himself busy on his phone.

"Not surprising. Wanting to be big heroes like Gaia is pretty normal." Izuka muttered putting down more notes from memory.

"Makes me think about all we've been through, eh?" Naruto grinned.

"You know it." Izuka smiled.

Naruto and Izuka both thought back to the things they've done over the years.

Ever since Minato's death Naruto and Izuka put their training into overdrive, along with Kushina joining in to well prepare them for the hero world, and the two became really strong over their peers.

For instance Naruto was able to shape his fire in any from possible either to grab something/using it as an extra limb, form it into any kind of weapon, even use his fire to empower himself up for an extra boost as well as ingest more fire. The dragon scales he produces from the flames over his body somehow doubles his already strong power making him feel like a humanoid dragon. And when he uses his full power, well let's just say the heat and power are intense.

With Izuka her powers felt like they were given by the very sky itself, she could create small tornado's or hurricane's, flow her powers to allow flight, can sense anything in a hundred mile radius using the wind, she can even get more stronger the more air she inhales. When she goes all out, it's like your facing a wind goddess.

But it wasn't just training from Kushina they got, they were given other forms of combat training from some dojo senseis Kushina was friends with so the two would be more effective in battle.

Also somewhere along the way Naruto and Izuka got together.

How it happened was that it was Izuka's birthday and Naruto decided to treat her. First they went to a movie, then the arcade, then dinner, and to end it they went on a nice walk.

And this is what happened.

* * *

 **Flashback; 5 years ago**

It was nighttime and a 11 year old Naruto and 10 Izuka were on a bridge over a lake leaning on a rail just looking at the moon.

"Beautiful night, isn't it Izuka?" Naruto asked.

"It sure is, Naruto." Izuka said. "The way you've been treating me on my birthday makes me feel all giddy." She giggled.

"Izuka... there's something I want to tell you." Naruto said looking at her.

"What is it?" Izuka asked looking back.

"Well we've been the best of friends since forever, right?"

"Yeah."

"And every moment we've spent together has been precious to me."

"It's been precious to me too, Naruto."

"Which is why I want a change."

"What kind of change?"

"Izuka, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Izuka's eyes were wide and her face was red.

"R-Really?" Izuka stuttered.

"Yes." Naruto said leaning away from the rail and took Izuka's hands in his own. "Izuka you were the first friend I had at our age. You've become someone important to me. And have given me emotional strength when I need it when my Tou-san died. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. Izuka Midoriya, I love you." Naruto said passionately.

By this point Izuka was in tears of what Naruto said to her and smiled so brightly it shinned the area.

"You're very important to me as well, Naruto. You were my friend and protector from bullies that were mean to me. You believed in me when no one else did. Given me strength and support. And was even there for me when Kaa-chan and I had nowhere to go. I guess what I'm saying is that I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Izuka said just as passionatley as him.

Naruto had tears in his eyes too so happy that Izuka loved him back.

Overcome with such emotion Naruto and Izuka leaning their heads towards each other and kissed with such passion and love they felt their souls becoming one feeling a firey hurricane of love. They didn't want to break the kiss but the need for air was too great making them break away taking deep breathes.

"Wow." Izuka breathed.

"I know." Naruto laughed. "Oh wait a minute." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box.

"What's that?" Izuka asked.

"It was something I wanted to present if we got together." Naruto said opening the box showing Izuka two gold rings; one with a amber gem on it and the other with a jade gem on it. "The amber is for me and the jade is for you."

"Naruto they're beautiful." Izuka smiled.

"Your's got my name on the bottom and vice versa. So when ever we're apart we can channel our energy through and feel each others love." Naruto said taking the jade ring and putting it on Izuka's left ring finger. When she turned her hand around it showed the word 'NARUTO' at the bottom.

"Here let me put yours on too." Izuka said taking the amber ring and put it on Naruto's right ring finger and she turned his hand over to see the word 'IZUKA' at the bottom. "How did you pay for these?" Izuka couldn't help but ask.

"I didn't pay for them, I made them myself." Naruto answered.

"Really?!" Izuka exclaimed in shock.

"Really. I wanted to put in a huge deal of effort to show how much you mean to me." Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto!" Izuka cried hugging Naruto tightly as he hugged her back just as tight.

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto laughed. "But I think we should get out of here."

"How come?" Izuka wondered.

"No doubt our Moms are worried about us by now since it getting pretty late." Naruto said.

"Oh, right." Izuka blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on!" Naruto grabbed Izuka's hand and they ran off laughing together.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Since then, the two have been going strong. They each looked at the rings that were still on their fingers and smiled at how they kept their relationship.

"Well, well. I know that most of you have good quirks but bear in mind that using them outside of sanctioned establishments when you are a minor and don't have a Hero license." The teacher reminded kindly.

"Sir! Don't believe for a second that I am the same as the others here." Someone barked making everyone but Naruto and Izuka turned to see a 15 year older Katsuki Bakugo wearing the middle school uniform with a derisive laugh from where he was sitting with his feet propped up on his desk. "It isn't my intention to be seen as the same as those with weak quirks."

Naruto scoffed rolling his eyes while Izuka shook her head in annoyance. The only thing about Katsuki that had basically changed was everything that made him Katsuki was enhanced tenfold. He was still a very unpleasant person and annoying person to know.

"What do you mean by that, Katsuki?!"

"Shut up, fodder! Behave as such!"

The teacher perked up. "Ah, yes. Bakugo-kun. You are going to apply to U.A. High School, yes?"

"What? The best school for Heroes in all Japan? It takes a total score of 79 to enter this year, right?"

"And if that isn't enough, the entrance examination is the most difficult one too!"

Bakugo smirked when he saw that everyone else stopped glaring at him for his comment about them being fodder and were now looking at him with wide eyes full of awe and fear.

"I'm not surprised that fodder such as yourself are quaking in their boots at the mere mention of U.A. High School. I will ace the entrance exams. I am the only one here that deserves to go there!" He proclaimed, standing up and sending his desk and chair to the floor in a heap with a savage grin on his face he continued his shouting. "I will even surpass Gaia, and then, I will become the highest ranked hero of all! I'll leave my name forever in the annual ranking of the richest people in the world!"

While everyone there stared at Katsuki with wide eyes due to his declaration, while Naruto and Izuka merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow before they sighed in exasperation with a shake of thier heads.

"Hm, now that we are talking about it, I believe that Uzumaki-kun and Midoriya-chan also wishes to enter U.A."

Everyone then turned their gazes at Naruto and Izuka who were ignoring them. They all knew about Naruto's strong quirk and how he himself was equally strong with many not able to stand next to him. Then there was Izuka and her wind quirk that made her just as powerful. The two only use their quirks when training or to put someone in their place that was bullying others. So everyone there wasn't surprised that they were going to sign up for U.A. but were unsure on how to react to that piece of news considering they keep to each other and ignore everyone else.

Well, everyone but...

"UZUMAKI! DEKU!" Katsuki bellowed as he turned towards them with his brightly glowing palm raised above his head to make Naruto and Izuka's desk explode. "You both good for no-!"

Katsuki was rudely interrupted when Izuka suddenly grabbed his wrist before it could go near her and raised it over her head while Naruto was up in front of the explosive quirk user and kneed him in the gutt. Katsuki released the explosion from his palm and the ball of fire and smoke resounded harmlessly on top of everyone's head as Katsuki gritted his teeth in discomfort and pain when Izuka tightened the hold she had around his wrist while Naruto's knee dug deeper into him as both of them pinned him down with a disapproving glare.

"As the teacher pointed out just a minute ago, we are not allowed to use our quirks outside of sanctioned establishments." Izuka scolded releasing Katsuki's wrist.

"That goes double for you, Bakugo, considering how... volatile your quirk is." Naruto admonished strongly as he pulled his knee from Katsuki's stomach making him stumble back holding said gutt.

"Are you weak fucks insulting me by trying to compete in the same league as me, huh?!" Katsuki growled.

"Whether you feel insulted or not about us applying for U. A. is none of my concern nor the fact that we're are applying should be of yours for that matter." Izuka scoffed.

"What do mean by that?!" Katsuki shouted as fists began to smoke glaring at Izuku and Naruto with hatred.

"That you shouldn't use your quirk to try to intimidate others into not attempting to reach further than you out of fear having your massive and frail pride wounded when you eventually discover that there are those who have a stronger quirk than yours. Like me for examples." Naruto smirked with amusement in his voice.

"What are you shitstains implying?!" Katsuki snarled.

Just then the bell rang indicating the end of that period. It was in that moment Naruto and Izuka noticed that thier classmates and teacher had pressed themselves to the furthest wall of the classroom, so they could stay away of the argument, knowing that collateral damage could befall to those that strayed too close to them when they argued.

"We're implying what you think we are." Izuka said as she and Naruto grabbed their things and made way for the door.

"Especially to the little baby." Naruto teased.

Stepping outside the room and closing the door behind them without looking back Naruto and Izuka made their way away from the classroom but they sighed in tired exasperation when he heard an explosion and a below of rage.

"I swear. I grown baby throwing a tantrum." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Makes you feel bad for Mitsuki-chan knowing she has to deal with her son being such a brat." Izuka nodded in agreement.

"Too true." Naruto said as the duo headed to their next class.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

As the last bell of the school day rang Naruto and Izuka got their stuff left the classroom and were making their way across the courtyard leaving to head on home.

"Hey Naruto-kun, did you hear about the incident with the sludge villain?" Izuka asked.

"Yeah. They say it happened across the route we normally take on the way home. But it's been hourse so I think we're all good." Naruto said.

"I guess." Izuka said.

"Oi, where the fuck do you think you two are going, huh?! I have unfinished business with you!"

Naruto and Izuka looked behind them to see Katsuki stalking aggressively towards them. Those who have no let for their homes and were still standing around talking started to back away as they looked at them warily.

"You want to deal with the asshole again?" Naruto asked huffing in annoyance.

"I don't see why not." Izuka shrugged before glaring at Katsuki. "Yo, Bitchsuki!"

"What you call me?!" Katsuki roared.

"Losercryinglikealittlebitchsaywhat?" Izuka asked.

"What?" Katsuki said.

Suddenly Katsuki was exploded with pain as Izuka kicked him right in the nuts lifting him off the ground before she pulled her leg back and Katsuki fell down holding his man-bits.

"Y-You... cunt." Katsuki whimpered.

"You deserve it." Izuka scoffed waving her hair back.

"We need to head home and we can't do that dealing with your petty bullshit." Naruto said.

And with that the two turned around and walked off leaving Katsuki on the ground glaring at them with his wounded pride.

As Naruto and Izuka were walking home they were discussing on what kind of training they'll be doing for the next ten months before they can get into U.A. High School. Sadly that meant they were going to have to stop reading comics, watching their favorite tv shows, and playing videogames if they was going to have time to accomplish something worthwhile in the timeframe they have.

Once they made it home the two saw their own mothers sitting on the couch watching tv. They haven't really changed over the years only still holding their beauty as young mothers go.

"Hey." Naruto and Izuka greeted walking towards the moms.

"How was school?" Inko asked giving Izuka a hug.

"Oh you know the usual. Boring classes, Katsuki being a dick, that sort of thing." Izuka said.

"Got any plans this afternoon?" Kushina asked.

"I'm gonna go for a little jog after putting my stuff up." Naruto said.

"I'm going to play last minute video games that I can enjoy before we go through the ten month time period." Izuka said.

"Maybe I can join you. I need to show you whose boss after that little smack talk you did last time we played." Inko smirked.

"Bring it, Kaa-chan." Izuka smirked back.

And with that the Midoriya women left the room for their game showdown.

"Sometimes they act more like sisters then a mother and daughter." Naruto chuckled shaking his head.

"That just shows the bond they have together." Kushina giggled.

"To true." Naruto said before looking over at a picture of Minato and smiled softly at it.

"I miss him too, honey." Kushina said coming up to Naruto and placed her hand against his cheek. "The best thing we can do to remember your father is by living our lives to the fullest to show him we'll be alright with him watching over us."

"I know, Kaa-chan. I just wish he was still here sometimes." Naruto sighed.

"I know, baby." Kushina said kissing his forehead.

"Well I better get going if I want to get my job on." Naruto smiled.

"True." Kushina smiled back.

Naruto made his way to his room to set his stuff down and get into his workout clothes that consisted of a white muscle shirt and black shorts but kept his shoes. Once he was set he told Kushina bye and made his way out the door and started to jog down the usual pathway he takes all the time.

Naruto had been jogging for about forty minutes however unlike any other person would be tired or even a little winded, but for Naruto he was still feeling energized. His jogging let him down through a tunnel and he just passed a sealed sewer entrance when he abruptly stopped as he felt something moving very fast around his area and smelt something foul coming up.

Not five seconds passed when suddenly, from the gaps in the lid of the entrance of the sewer, a disgustingly brownish green sludge began to rise making Naruto turn around to see it.

"The hell?" He muttered.

The sludge coalesced into a disgusting mass that almost reached the ceiling of the tunnel and Naruto could make out a set of yellow eyes and a wide mouth filled with sharp teeth.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak was enough to give her the slip..." The thing muttered with a voice as disgusting as it looked. It finally caught sight of Naruto and its yellow eyes perked up with glee as it grinned evilly. "Oh, what a wonderful body you have!" It declared creepily before tentacles of sludge shot forward with clear intent of grabbing him.

Naruto ducked under the first one and he jumped back to avoid being grabbed by the second one. He glared at the disgusting thing in front of him as he slipped into his fighting stance.

 _"Judging by his appearance, this is probably the petty thief that caused this morning's incident."_ Naruto thought as he took in his opponent. _'I know he can move really fast but he is remaining stationary, likely meaning that his moving speed can only be achieved in short bursts. Good thing I'm fast enough to avoid his tentacle attacks. If I keep my distance I can probably stay out of harm's way until a Pro Hero arrives to deal with him. Something in its tone tell me that he's not going to let me run away freely."_

"Don try to resist, kid! I'm just going to take over your body. I promise you that it's only going to hurt for about forty-five seconds before you can't feel anything else." The sludge villain said with a note of irritation in his voice before sending numerous tentacles in Naruto's way with the intention of wrapping them around him so he could bring him closer to him to initiate the process of taking over his body.

"I'd like to se you try you sludge fuck." Naruto frowned.

"Why you!" The sludge villain growled.

"Hold it right there, sludgeball!"

Naruto and the sludge villain turned their heads behind Naruto to see someone walking up to them.

It was a fairly tall fair skinned woman having dark hair that was straight, kept shoulder-length with the exception of a clump of short bangs hanging above her forehead, and was styled in a half-up-half-down bun with matching eyes and had a small mole below her bottom lip, centered to the right a slender yet voluptuous frame with E-cup breasts wearing a dark sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar with a long white cape buttoned to the shoulders, yellow elbow-length gloves, a angular golden buckle with a small red cape attached around the waist which hung down to her knees, and white knee-high boots. This woman is Nana Shimura, known as the number one hero Gaia.

"You!" The sludge villain shouted in anger.

"Whoa, Gaia..." Naruto muttered in awe.

"Did you really think you could escape me? Naughty naughty." Gaia grinned waving her finger.

"You won't be thinking that when I take this boy hostage!" The sludge villain roared throwing his tentacles at Naruto.

"I don't think so you walking pile of shit!" Naruto said encasing his entire body in fire just as the sludge tentacles touch him before burning them off.

"AAAARGH! Damn you!" The sludge villain shouted in pain.

"Nice work, kid! I'll take it from here!" Gaia said before flying forward and appeared in front of the sludge villain. "Lights out!" She said pulling back her left fist as wind swirled around it and punched the villain making him splatter.

"With just one hit. That's the number one heroine for you." Naruto smiled at see such a feet.

After getting a bottle and putting the sludged villain inside it, Gaia turned around to Naruto.

"Thanks for the help in me obtaining this villain." She said.

"Oh heh, it was no problem." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"But that quirk of yours is something. I've seen some people produce fire but none to where it covers their entire body." Gaia said.

"That's because mine's different. It's called Dragon Force, it allows me to produce fire from anywhere of my body, I can eat anything fire related to replenish myself, and when I get really serious I can have dragon scales cover parts of my body making me twice as strong." Naruto explained.

"That sounds incredible!" Gaia laughed before walking up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "I just know if you continue to grow stronger, you'll be a magnificent hero."

"Thank you, Gaia!" Naruto beamed.

"Anyway I got to run. See ya later, cutey." Gaia winked before she flew in the air and away from the area.

Naruto didn't say anything for awhile as he just processed on what just happened.

"I just talk to Gaia, who said I could be a magnificent hero, and called me a cutey." Naruto muttered.

Suddenly his body was covered into an inferno and jumped high in the air.

"YAAAHOOOO! BEST DAY EVER!" Naruto cheered.

After he calmed down Naruto decided to make his way home but with a spring in his step and a huge smile on his face.

Twenty minutes later Naruto was almost reaching the point where he needed to turn around in order to go back to his home when heard a explosion. Perking up, he changed directions and began to run in the direction from which the sound of the explosion had come from.

It only took Naruto a few minutes, in which a few more explosions resounded, to reach the site of the disaster and his eyes widened when he saw the amount of people there looking on into the street that was littered with destroyed property and burning asphalt. Still, even with the big crowd of people watching on, he managed to make out the heroes that were trying to deal with the situation.

One of the heroes was holding back the crowd from approaching the danger zone from one end of the street and another was doing the same from the other end. Another hero was doing their best to control the fires that were threatening to increase in intensity and one more was using his wood powers to reduce the amount of destruction that was being caused. It was then when noticed the villain and his eyes widened when he saw that it was the sludge villain from a few minutes ago.

 _"He managed to escape Gaia again? The guy must be very good and more slippery than I thought."_ Naruto thought as he noticed that none of the heroes were trying to fight him. It took him a few seconds to realize why. _"I think his sludge form likely gives him a resistance against physical blows, which means that some of the heroes won't be able to do anything. From the encounter with me and Gaia I think only one with elemental powers can affect him. I know from me he would be burned severly."_

"Hey, why are the heroes not fighting the villain?"

"A schoolboy got caught. The villain is using his quirk to cause the explosions and the heroes cannot act in fear of harming him."

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he heard this and he focused his eyes more on the form of the villain only to gasp when he saw the sludge of the villain covering the form of Katsuki Bakugo, the person whom he disliked the most in the entire world, whose eyes were normally filled with arrogance and contempt but now were filled with despair and pain, as he pleaded for someone to help him.

Naruto knew what he had to do.

 _"Doesn't mean I have to like it."_

Naruto generated fire from his feet and launched himself over the crowed and into the street before running towards the sludge villain ignoring the shouts of everyone else calling him to stop.

"Bakugo!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards them ignoring the blistering heat of the flames and the debris littering the street, evading them without losing speed.

"You!" The sludge villain shouted with a growl as he cocked a brightly glowing fist back.

Katsuki's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Naruto of all people running towards him.

Naruto glared at the villain from spewing flames from his mouth hitting the sludge villain's face making him shout in pain shocking everyone.

Then, shocking everyone there further, Naruto had flames cover his arms and legs before he jumped leaving a ten feet wide and two feet deep crater in the place where he had stepped with his right foot and creating a flamey shockwave that misplaced the air at the sudden increase of his speed and twirled around covering the remaining distance between him and the sludge villain in the blink of an eye and he latched onto the villain, glaring heatedly into his eyes. "I'm going make you regret crawling out of your shithole." Naruto shouted. He cocked his left arm back and lashed out forwards with it, burying it up to his forearm into the form of the villain and grasping Bakugo by his clothes.

"Why are you doing this, Uzumaki?!" Katsuki glared at Naruto as he felt him grab his clothes.

"Shut the fuck up you idiot!" Naruto said glaring towards Katsuki as he tucked his knees into his body and pressed the sole of his feet into the villain before produced flames and he kicked out with both of his legs, separating himself and pulling out Katsuki from the villain, who was sent flying backwards a few dozen feet away, yelling in more pain.

Naruto flipped backwards to gain control of his airborne body and he landed on his feet, skidding backwards and destroying more concrete as his feet dug into the ground. He dropped Katsuki unceremoniously on the ground as he glared at the villain that was rubbing at the place where he had kicked him, where he could see the indents of his boot 'healing' as they were covered with more sludge. _"Looks like I was right and my quirk cause him damage."_

"Uzumaki..." Katsuki growled as he looked up at him from his place on the floor.

Naruto's eyes flickered towards him as he looked back at the sludge villain.

"We might hate each other, Bitchsuki, but let me remind you that my dream is to become a hero like my parents." Naruto said as his voice was being heard loud and clear as flames flicker from his body. "It's a hero's duty to put his life on the line to defend those that can't do it for themselves. That, and because your eyes were honestly calling for help. So I decided to help even an asshole like you."

Naruto's body becomes engulfed in intense flames and then punches the ground.

" **Blast Burn!** " He then sended a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath the sludge villain as the energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames.

When the smoke cleared the villain was knocked unconscious and sludge was plastered all over the place.

As the crowed cheered and rushed forward to Naruto, none of them noticed Gaia standing in a alleyway looking at Naruto in excitement and happiness.

 _"I think I found him. I've finally found him."_ She smirked.

* * *

 **Later**

Naruto was walking back to his home with his hands behind his head still feeling the rush of excitement from today due to what happened again when he saved Katsuki from the sludge villain.

After everyone was done praising him and, curiously enough, Katsuki for their powerful quirks, they and the crowd of civilians were ushered away so the Heroes and the repair crews could quickly start dealing with the aftermath of the sludge villain's attack and the destruction caused by the fight respectively. When they left, Katsuki had shouted at him about him not needing his help and that his quirk was still stronger than his.

Naruto responded by punching him in the face knocking him down as said he wasn't the little pussy who needed help while crying like a baby and walked away leaving Katsuki filled with hate and humiliation.

 _"Man, I go out of my way to save his pathetic ass thinking he would learn some humidity and he has the nerve to say he didn't need it. One day life is gonna knock him down and I'll be there to laugh in his face, that ungrateful son of a none-related bitch."_ Naruto thought with a huff.

"Hey there!"

Naruto blinked twice hearing a shout before noticing Gaia standing in front of him. _"Whoa, that is some impressive speed."_ He thought with a gulp. That was when the rest of his mind caught up with what he was seeing and his eyes widened in shock. "Gaia! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak with you cutey." Gaia grinned as she noticed his surprised face.

"You wanted to speak with me? What about?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I saw a taste of your power and I was even more impressed with what I witnessed. Earlier I said if you continue to grow stronger, you'll be a magnificent hero. But now... now I know that you can become one of the greatest hero ever. Even greater than me!" Gaia grinned proudly at him.

"What... what are you talking about, Gaia?" Naruto asked laughing in disbelief. "I know I might be one of best heroes later in life. But there's no way I can become greater than you. That's simply impossible!" He said sounding sure of that.

"That's where you are wrong, cutey! Why, you ask? For I have seen that you already have the best mindset a hero could have. One of selfness and willingness to put your life in the line for the sake of others. And if that wasn't enough, you have a very powerful and peculiar quirk that will make future villains quake in their boots from seeing it!" Gaia grinned knowingly.

Naruto's entire face was red and he resembled a tomato as he stared at Gaia, who was looking at him earnestly. He was so touched, happy and excited that he lost his ability to form words. So he could only respond by rubbing the back of his head and laugh sheepishly.

"It's because of this that I deem you worthy to inherit my quirk and become the next Symbol of Peace! The one whose name and presence strikes fear on the wicked and evil doers! Young man! You will be next torch bearer of One For All!" Gaia smirked at Naruto like he was the right choice.

Naruto could only blink in disbelief and amazement at all that went on today. Just what other incredible things were going to happen.

It was there he had a feeling he just tempted the universe.

* * *

There you have it for this chapter. Hope it meet your expectations.

Harem: Kushina, Inko, Izuka (Female Izuku), Nana, Ochaco, Momo, Tsuyu, Mina, Kyoka, Shoko (Female Shoto), Toru, Mei, Itsuka, Nemuri, Yu, Kaoruko, Habuko, Nejire, Camie, Rei, Mitsuki, Rumi, Tomoko, Both Ryuko's, Shino, Melissa, and Himiko.


End file.
